


Megan's Christmas

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Red/Gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for REd and Gold.  It features Megan Connor for a change instead of just the boys.





	Megan's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Red and Gold** – due 11th Dec/revealed 12th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: OK, I have to admit I was both surprised and pleased that this one was voted for by 2/3 of the respondents, because I think of it as the Iron Man prompt – just being honest here. ;-) To me, when I think of fanfic and "red & gold" together, it's accompanied by visions not of sugarplums but of Robert Downey Jr. :-) So while I normally am anti-crossover here at TSSS, I think that if you worked in some sort of Marvel mention or even inclusion/crossover (esp. since I'm writing this on the day of Stan Lee's passing), I would not be opposed… But really the point of this prompt is for more traditional seasonal uses of red and gold…
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *11* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 12th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/redgold2_zpsxcm4hdrj.png.html)


End file.
